


Silent Spring

by Two_Guns_And_A_Knife



Series: The Eloquent Silence [1]
Category: Stephanie Plum - Janet Evanovich
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_Guns_And_A_Knife/pseuds/Two_Guns_And_A_Knife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: Unpleasantly sad theme and NO happy ending. Stephanie makes a life-changing decision that eventually alters her future in unexpected ways. Theme Song: "Only Time" by Enya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sighing

**Sighing**

Stephanie Morelli, once again, wakes up alone in the bed. She blinks a couple times, breathing in the crisp clean early morning air, and rolls out of bed. She doesn't need to reach out a hand to feel Joe's side of bed to know he didn't come home last night. She has already passed that stage. She puts on her robe over her pajamas and goes down stairs, as usual, to check on Bob. Rex died 6 years ago shortly after she and Joe returned from their Vegas wedding. And now poor Bob is a very sick, old, but still friendly and sometimes playful dog who can no longer climb up the stairs to sleep on the bed. She sits down beside the big orange dog on the bed she made for him out of layers of soft, thick blankets and carpets, gently pats his head and wipes away a tear.

The vet has already told her to be prepared, but she's still not ready to say goodbye to Bob. He's all she has now. She sits in the silent living room listening to Bob's breathing. She hopes she can rest her head on someone's shoulder and cry out all her worries and sorrow like a little child. But all her friends and family are too busy living their own lives now. She lets out a small sigh, kissed the sleeping dog on his head, and goes back upstairs to get prepared. Joe's mom and sister-in-law will come over later to look after Bob, and Stephanie doesn't like to be late for work. She now works part time at Tasty Bakery. She quit bounty hunting the day before she and Joe Flew to Vegas to get married, and she does miss her friends from time to time.

Vinnie sold the bonds agency and moved to Miami 3 years ago, surprisingly, with his father-in-law Harry the Hammer after Lucille's sudden heart attack broke their hearts. Connie sold her house and moved to LA months later, and is now the proud owner of a small Italian Deli. Lula moved to Philly 5 years ago after she went to the City of Brotherly Love for a Phillies game, met someone, fell in love, and eventually got married. She hasn't heard from Connie and Lula for a long, long while. They just kind of drift apart over the years. Stephanie gets in her faded blue Toyota and heads off to work. She and Joe have been trying to have children ever since they got married. According to the doctors, both of them are perfectly healthy, but somehow they just can't have kids. She knows Joe is currently having an affair with a 20-something blonde barmaid from out of town. He still looks movie star handsome at the age of 43, and his charming smile and melted chocolate eyes are as deceiving as ever.

Stephanie doesn't blame Joe for cheating on her, though. Joe is welcome to fool around as much as he wants. She's way beyond caring now, and no one will call to berate her for every little thing she did wrong now that her mother is dead. Another heart attack victim. Her father has just started dating the widow he met a couple months ago, and Grandma has moved in with Val. Stephanie is happy for Val. Albert's luck finally changed. He's now a partner in a small law firm, and makes a pretty decent income. All her old school and childhood friends are also doing OK right now. And she's happy for them too.

Stephanie stops for a red light, and feels her heart tighten as she watches the familiar sleek black Porsche drive by right in front of her eyes. She doesn't know he's back in town. She wants to whisper his name but dares not. She's too afraid she'll simply break apart. She wants to see his eyes. She wants to hear his voice. She wants to feel the familiar tingle on the back of her neck whenever he's near. But it's too late now. Too late now.

Too late now...

 

 


	2. Weeping

****Weeping** **

Stephanie Morelli pulls over and stops the car when the traffic light changes and immediately starts crying like a helpless baby. She can finally hear her heart shattering into zillions and zillions of tiny little bitter pieces.

Why did she decide to marry Morelli? Why did she agree to change for him? She always knew she didn't love him enough. She always knows she will never love him enough. Hell, she's still not even sure if she really or has ever loved him for one minute. But still, she accepted his proposal and that small diamond ring and willingly became Mrs. Joseph A. Morelli. What was she thinking? Was she even thinking? Why does she always want to do stupid things even if she knows they are stupid? Why couldn't she be honest? Why couldn't she see the truth? Why did she lie to herself? Why did she always crawl back to Morelli?

Why did she put Ranger's keys inside an envelope and FedEx them back to him? Why couldn't she tell Ranger she loves him? Why didn't Ranger come after her? Why didn't Ranger tell her not to marry Morelli? Why could't Ranger wait for her? Why did Ranger have to meet someone else? Why did Ranger have to fall in love? Why did Ranger have to get married? Why does she have to be so pretty? Why does hse have to be so smart? Why does she have to be so sweet? Why does she have to be so brave? Why does she have to be so loyal? Why does she have to be so perfect? Since when did Ranger do relationship? Since when did Ranger do marriage? Since when did Ranger become family material? Why did she have to give birth to the Batbabies?

Stephanie Morelli keeps on sobbing. She just can't drain her tears. She loses track of time. She loses her very last shred of hope. She loses her very last ray of happiness. Joe will come home tonight to tell her he wants a divorce. But she doesn't give a damn. All she can think of now is she has finally lost the man she really and has ever loved.

She has lost Ranger.

Forever.

A long time ago.

**~The End~**


	3. ~Epilogue~

****~E **pilogue** ~** **

**Sobbing**

He frowned as he spotted the all too familiar man—his old rival and, thankfully, his vanquished foe—in the happily laughing and chatting crowd. In a flash all the unpleasant memories came back to him. He didn't expect to see the man here, truth be told. They hadn't seen or run into each other in a long time. Ever since his wedding, as a matter of fact. A smile crept onto his face. He knew winners were supposed to be gracious, but he was anything but a hypocrite, and he always believed the world would be a much better place if people could be true with their feelings. Besides, he knew it for a fact that he was very much entitled to a little payback. So he grabbed hold of his wife's elbow, pulled her away from her nosy and talkative girl friends, and led her through the party hall till they came to stand in front of the tall dark handsome man. His smile then morphed into a smirk as he saw the slightest surprise on the other man's blank face.

He tightened his arm around his wife's waist and gathered her even closer to his side. He felt her stiffening. He saw her smile falter and turn awkward. But he didn't care. He wanted to show the whole damn world he was the ultimate winner. He might not own his own company. He might not make insane money. He might not have sexy, fancy German cars. He might be a little bald. He might be a little overweight. But he won the girl. Period. And though she was not yet pregnant, he was absolutely sure that she would soon give birth to their beautiful children, all 6 of them, 3 boys and 3 girls. And they would live happily ever after in their lovely cozy 2-story house while his all so alone and lonely defeated opponent looked on with longing and envy...

Joe Morelli's smirk stumbled as he saw the simple yet elegant platinum ring around Ranger's ring finger. His face froze in stunned disbelief and jealousy the moment a breathtakingly beautiful young woman with enchanting green eyes and wavy long blonde hair appeared out of nowhere and slipped her arm through Ranger's. And there on her slender hand around her ring finger was a ring—a simple elegant platinum ring exactly the same as Ranger's. And her baby bump was showing...

All of a sudden Joe Morelli once again tasted the familiar bitterness at the tip of his tongue. Porsches. Penthouse apartment. Designer wedding rings. Cash. A lot of cash. A most beautiful and attractive wife. And a child on its way. And for one minute, one brief yet happy minute, he thought he was the winner...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sobbing] happened a couple years before [Sighing].   
> And no, it didn't take long for one certain rat bastard to start cheating on his wild-haired blue-eyed wife.


End file.
